Three Shades of Red
by LuRocks
Summary: Como seria se Castle/Beckett tivessem a oportunidade de trabalhar com Jane/Lisbon? Como o casal de NY lidaria com os métodos de Jane? E que lições Jane e Lisbon poderiam tomar da relação de Castle e Beckett? Atenção: Spoilers, Spoilers por todas as partes! rs Contém spoilers da quinta temporada de Castle e provavelmente terá spoilers de The Mentalist também.
1. Cap 1 - Morte

**Postei outro dia uma fic de The Mentalist, foi a primeira que escrevi, e acabei me empolgando. rs**  
**Estreio aqui um projeto ambicioso: uma estória que passeia na minha cabeça a um bom tempo e só agora criei coragem pra botar no papel.  
Pra isso funcionar, vou precisar pegar algumas licenças poéticas, até mesmo pra ser possível uma equipe do estado da Califórnia fazer parceria com a delegacia da cidade de Nova York. **  
**Espero que gostem da ideia, e me ajudem deixando sua críticas - são muito bem vindas para quem está começando a escrever.**  
**Disclaimer: Embora seja apaixonada pelas duas séries, nem Castle nem The Mentalist me pertencem. :(**

Numa manhã de segunda feira, o mundo esboçava ressaca de final de semana, as lojas abriam preguiçosamente, e ás 6 da manhã eles já trabalhavam:

_-Bom dia querida!_

_-Bom dia Lanie._

_-Essa gente poderia escolher morrer só em horário comercial_. – Boceja o escritor.

_-Bom dia pra você também Castle._

_-Não dê atenção a ele Lanie, escritores não são pessoas matutinas._

_-A culpa não é exatamente minha, são dos meus personagens que não se calam para que eu possa dormir. – _Completa o rapaz. Beckett apenas revira os olhos e continua:

_-Ok, então o que temos aqui?_

_-Bem, acho que vocês não vão gostar..._

Cena brutal próxima ao porto. Mulher nova, cerca de vinte e cinco anos. No pescoço uma marca que denunciava o estrangulamento...  
Por um instante o coração de Beckett acelera, e vem aquela sensação de déjà vu numa conexão automática com eventos anteriores.

_-E eis que quem ressurge dos mortos..._

_-Não podemos afirmar isso Castle. Mesmo que por um milagre ele tenha sobrevivido, olhe para estes cortes, não condiz com seu "modus operandi"._

Ela estava certa. A cena de crime desta vez era suja. Bastante sangue. Como gado no abate, a mulher contabilizava cortes profundos, por onde o sangue parecia ter jorrado até se esvair.

_-Exatamente Kate, temos uma incoerência aqui. A moça sofreu cortes por todo o corpo, mas a quantidade de sangue não condiz com as feridas. Acredito que tenham sido feitos após a morte, mas só poderei confirmar depois de analisar o corpo no laboratório._

_-Ok Lanie... Espô, Ryan, algo que ajude a identificar a vítima?_

_-Por enquanto não, começaremos a varredura do local do crime, vasculharemos os prédios próximos e as caçambas de lixo na tentativa de encontrar seus pertences._

_-Me mantenham informada, por favor. Vamos Castle._

O escritor a acompanha até o carro, sem proferir uma palavra sequer. Aquilo definitivamente era estranho, se havia algo que nunca faltava a Castle, isto eram palavras. Beckett começa a se preocupar com sua reação.

_-Castle... Não foi ele._ – Diz a detetive para o namorado sentado no carona.

_-Sabe da minha opinião, se eu fosse você, não estaria tão certa disso._

_-Rick, olhe pra mim. Você atirou nele, várias vezes, e ainda o viu despencar de uma altura superior a 40 metros. A menos que ele tenha sangue felino, não poderia ter feito isso._

Ele a olhou com os olhos tristes e um pouco assustado. Acenou com a cabeça em silêncio, como quem diz "ok". Mas Beckett o conhecia como ninguém, sabia que essas explicações não foram suficientes para espantar os fantasmas que vagavam na mente de Castle. Ele não acreditava na morte do Assassino Triplo, e talvez nunca acreditasse, a menos que pudesse ver seu cadáver inerte, e ainda sim, precisaria tocá-lo para se certificar. Em parte não era capaz de culpá-lo. A mesma criatividade que o tornava cativante e capaz de acreditar em extraterrestres, o impedia dormir a noite, pensando em quando Tyson atacaria novamente.  
Kate sentiu pena. Imaginou o tormento que a vida de Castle se tornou desde que este assassino cruzou seu caminho. Quando parecia que tudo estava resolvido, os fantasmas resolvem vir a tona. Sim, os fantasmas retornaram. Embora a competência policial de Beckett a impedisse de utilizar esse tipo de conjectura, não poderia negar que havia algo naquela cena que a fez estremecer. Um calafrio subiu pela nuca, quando se lembrou da garota estirada, o pescoço marcado, os cortes pelo corpo, abandonada em um beco próximo ao píer. Seus vizinhos naquela noite eram apenas os galpões que abrigavam os contêineres do porto. Nada se encaixava: O que ela estaria fazendo ali? Quem seria a garota? O que a fez merecer uma morte tão brutal?  
A princípio a possibilidade de um assassinato efetuado por um psicopata treinado parecia perfeitamente cabível, mas ela não se deixaria levar por estes pensamentos, não era o trabalho dela. Seu trabalho consistia em analisar provas, evidências que construiriam como esperado, uma história com sentido, e rechaçaria qualquer possibilidade de um serial killer ressuscitado.  
Pararam em uma lanchonete para comprar café e seguiram para a delegacia.

Sem muitas informações, restava a busca pelos desaparecidos. Em vão. Nada constava no sistema. Horas perdidas sem nenhuma pista sobre a identidade da vitima. O telefone toca, ascendendo a esperança de Beckett às informações que os conduziriam a algum lugar.

_-Preciso falar com você, já tenho o resultado da hora da morte e algumas observações a fazer._

_-Sou toda ouvidos Lanie._

_-Não querida, mais que seus ouvidos, preciso de seus olhos._

O pressentimento não era bom, ao chegar ao necrotério, a seriedade no rosto da legista confirmou seus temores.

_-Acho que você não vai acreditar no que vou falar. Morte por volta das 22:00h. Causa: Estrangulamento._

_-Não sendo a causa da morte, os cortes foram feitos antes ou depois?_

_-Bem, aí começa a ficar estranho. Embora não seja o que a tenha matado, os cortes foram feitos com ela ainda viva. A quantidade de sangue na cena do crime não bate por uma razão..._

_-O corpo foi movido?_

_-Acredito que sim, mas ainda não terminei. Está vendo as marcas no pescoço?_ – Beckett consentiu e fez sinal para que continuasse. –_Causadas por uma corda de nylon. Não lhe parece familiar?_

_-Não é possível..._

_-Também não há sinal de impressões digitais._

Castle permanece em silêncio, não havia dito muitas palavras desde que deixaram a cena do crime. Seu silencio era perturbador, e Beckett mais do que nunca, desejava que seu parceiro não estivesse com a razão.

_-Antes de considerar estas hipóteses, precisamos achar o local exato do crime.  
_

Mal a detetive termina de falar e o telefone toca. Era Ryan. Dizia ter encontrado algo que parecia o local de um assassinato, provavelmente a cena que estavam buscando.  
Deslocaram-se com velocidade, Castle e Beckett, na intenção de matar de uma vez por todas aquelas suposições absurdas. Mas ao chegar à cena do crime, esperando encontrar algumas respostas, tudo o que acharam foram novas perguntas:

Um galpão a uns 2 km do corpo. O chão estava coberto de sangue. Uma fresta de luz do dia entrava pelo telhado desgastado e incidia sobre uma parede, onde caprichosamente pintado com sangue, um rosto sorridente acenava bom dia.

Continua...

**Eu sei que Castle é bem mais leve que The Mentalist, por isso escolhi um caso recorrente e perturbador para mesclar, mas não se preocupem, vou voltar com o bom humor do nosso escritor assim que o choque passar, rs. Espero conseguir equilibrar o resultado, trazer um pouco do drama vivido por Jane para Castle, ao mesmo tempo criar situações cômicas com Jane interagindo com Beckett, para diversão (ou não) da Lisbon. No próximo capítulo, introdução da nossa equipe experts em sorrisos vermelhos. :)**


	2. Cap 2 - Memória

O dia parecia normal e o calor era infernal, o que fazia Lisbon se questionar se sacramento estava ou não, mais próxima do sol que as outras cidades da Califórnia. Ela resolvia burocracia, Jane se isolava no sótão, Cho permanecia com o olhar tedioso habitual e Rigsby entreolhava Grace, que desviava o olhar numa tentativa frustrada de esconder a retomada do relacionamento.

– _Quem ela imagina que engana ..._ Lisbon se pegou pensando nisso, e em como o meio tempo que trabalhara com Patrick Jane a transformou em uma espectadora dos segredos alheios, uma verdadeira bisbilhoteira. Se ver nesta situação fez Lisbon sorrir. Carregar um pedaço do mundo de Jane consigo, era uma tarefa por vezes divertida. As pessoas são engraçadas quando tentam mentir, e embora o façam com uma frequência absurda, só nos damos conta quando paramos pra reparar. Por outro lado, ela dividia outro pedaço não muito quisto da vida do consultor: Red John havia se tornado uma espécie de obsessão velada. Não poderia negar que a captura do serial killer, lhe faria mais satisfeita que qualquer caso antes solucionado. E ali, perdida em seus pensamentos, não ousaria tentar mentir pra si mesma: Não era a respeito da glória ou justiça que esta resolução era desejada. Era por ele... Dar paz ao espírito de Patrick Jane havia se tornado parte de seus objetivos pessoais. De repente seus devaneios foram interrompidos, e o marasmo típico de um dia um dia como aquele, cessara com um toque do telefone.

-_Chamem o Jane, temos um caso._

O consultor se recusava a abandonar seu QG, até tocarem no nome do serial killer vermelho. Ah sim, o sorriso deu as caras novamente, mas de maneira incomum, o telefonema havia chegado de Nova York. -_Como assim?_ – Se perguntavam todos. Red John não costumava atuar em outros estados, e se o fizesse, seria caso para os federais, não para o grupo de sacramento.

Provavelmente era o que iria acontecer. Os federais tomariam posse do caso. Mas a princípio, a delegacia da cidade de Nova York entrara em contato por saber da reputação de Jane e equipe, que se arrastava como "o time dono do caso". Ao que parece precisavam de apenas algumas informações, e os convidaram para uma breve reunião, a fim de esclarecerem algumas duvidas.

Jane achou a situação perfeita, Lisbon como de costume, torceu o nariz. Toda vez que outra equipe se envolvia entre Jane e Red John, significava mais papelada para resolver. Como se tratava apenas de uma reunião, decidiu deixar a equipe na Califórnia e combinou de seguir viagem apenas com seu consultor.

Dirigiam-se de carro ao aeroporto de sacramento, era noite e chovia bastante. Jane conduzia enquanto Lisbon encostada na porta do carona observava a chuva cair pela janela.

-_Jane... Não acha estranho isso? Crimes fora da Califórnia..._

- _Não sei Lisbon, ele havia me dito que mataria muitas pessoas. Sabemos que quando Red John muda seu modus operandi, é sempre por algum motivo específico._

-_É verdade, mas também não podemos presumir que todos os passos de Red John se resumem a te infernizar. De repente é apenas alguém tentando se passar por ele, o que não seria novidade._

O silencio reinava em absoluto, por uns segundos ouvia-se apenas o motor do carro.

-_Deve haver algum motivo... Sempre há. – Jane retoma o assunto._

-_Não sei, não consigo ver o motivo que você vê nisso tudo... Não consigo ver razão em matar mulheres, sangrá-las feito gado. Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso. –_ Falava Lisbon entre os dentes, não tentando esconder a raiva e desconforto que esse assunto causava.

-_Digo que tem motivo, não que este faça algum sentido pra gente, nem sempre faz... Mas a verdade é que dentro da cabeça dele, tudo que faz tem uma razão maior. Tudo que fazemos tem Lisbon, com ele não seria diferente._

_Não somos obrigados a compreender e nem concordar. Posso usar minhas motivações a respeito deste caso para exemplificar: são de seu conhecimento, elas existem embora você não concorde. Assim como as suas também existem, apesar de não concordar e nem entender. Digo... Olha o que fazemos: Cruzamos o estado, visitando pessoas deprimidas, perguntando o paradeiro de alguém que já se foi... A troco de que?! Pode até fazer sentido pros familiares da vítima, mas não entendo a motivação de gente como você. Essa capa que os policiais travestem, de justiça e igualdade não me parece convincente._

_Acredito que todos somos movidos por sentimentos minimamente egoístas. Meu desafio é identificar qual o seu, sua real motivação._ – Lisbon permanece calada, enquanto Jane continua a leitura - _Você me responderia Justiça, mas eu discordo. Ninguém se interessa verdadeiramente por justiça, até porque esta é subjetiva e manipulável. Poderia ser única e exclusivamente por se sentir bem em cumprir o dever, fazer "o que é certo", mas hoje não sou capaz de acreditar realmente nisto. Antigamente talvez, mas ao te conhecer melhor, concluo que é uma motivação rasa demais para uma personalidade tão forte._ – Esta ultima frase fez Lisbon se sentir minimamente orgulhosa. – _Poderia ser a fama, mas esta fica para as pessoas que se inflam com vaidades, não para gente como você._

_E então eu jogo a tolha, desisto realmente de tentar adivinhar. Gostaria que me dissesse, para que eu possa compreender. O que faz com que você perca suas noites bem dormidas, atravesse o estado, arrisque sua vida, sacrifique seus relacionamentos... Qual a razão de tudo isso? _

Parecia mais um ultimato que uma pergunta propriamente dita. Lisbon pensou muito sobre o que iria responder, até porque, nunca havia feito essa pergunta a si mesma. Sabia de algo que a movia nesse caso específico, mas a questão era muito maior que isso, suas reais motivações, "as egoístas" como Jane chamara. Imaginou que deveria ser sincera, até porque ele conseguia perceber quando ela estava mentindo. Por outro lado, acreditava que não seria uma boa ideia contar a Jane, a única motivação que lhe vinha à cabeça. Permaneceu em silencio por um instante, e depois de refletir, serenamente continuou:

-_Não sei Jane... Nunca havia pensado sobre isso. Às vezes acho que o que eu faço é dar uma resposta aos familiares das vítimas. As pessoas merecem saber o que aconteceu, e mesmo que doa, ter uma história para contar. Porque é disso que tudo se trata, não?! Lembranças... Quero dar a elas o que lembrar, e também quero ser lembrada o máximo que eu puder. Sabe, uma pessoa pode morrer, mas só deixamos de existir quando somos esquecidos. É a tristeza maior, pior que a morte, e assim como ela, nosso destino comum. Eu não sou uma exceção. Sei que isso vai acontecer comigo, mas gostaria de deixar pedaços de mim nas pessoas que eu encontrar pelo caminho, para que eu possa viver mais, dentro de cada uma delas, e aguardar minha vez, até que tudo relacionado a mim desapareça com o tempo_ – Lisbon olha para as gotas d'água escorrendo sobre o para brisa – _Como lágrimas na chuva._

Jane fica em silêncio. Era bonito... Quem não quer ser lembrado? Escrever um pedaço na vida de alguém, e ali ficar cravado, até os últimos dias daquela pessoa?

-Egoísta e altruísta simultaneamente, se é que é possível. Essa é nossa Lisbon! – O consultor sorri despretensiosamente, recebendo de volta um sorriso acanhado da agente sênior. O cérebro de Jane vagueia, passeando pelo seu caso com Red John, por Lisbon e suas motivações - _"Ser lembrado. Não como um herói, mas como alguém, dentro de outro alguém"_- e de repente, como em um truque de mágica, Jane soube o que aquilo significava.

Continua...

**Então... desculpem a demora para atualizar, tenho trabalhado demais e só escrevo nos momentos de ócio.**  
**No próximo capítulo teremos o contato da equipe da Califórnia com o povo de NY, e mais investigação também! O caso precisa caminhar. rs **  
**Espero que gostem, agradeço pela visita, e se possível deixem reviews! Estou estreando com fics longas, sua opinião é muito importante pra mim.**  
**Agradecimento especial pra Myahhh pela força!**


End file.
